Family Problems
by luvsruggles
Summary: Tony's queit life away from his family comes to a crashing end, when his cousin comes to see him. Will be slash. Tony/McGee
1. Chapter 1

It was another exciting day of paper work for the NCIS team. Tony was glad for it for once, after having several hard cases in a row. He was taking a break from typing to studying his teammates. Ziva David was hard at work with a serious expression on her face; he could see the string of cases had taken their toll. Timothy McGee was obviously taking a break from working to play a computer game, probably with Abbey. She hasn't had a lot of work with us on desk duty to finish all the reports. I turn to the last desk of the team, our fearless leader, Jethro Gibbs. He is absent having gone up to have a meeting with the Director. I see him coming down the stairs and sit at his desk, when I see movement out of the corner of my eye. The elevator door opens and out walks my worst nightmare.

Out comes a man of average height and build with deep brown hair and eyes. I have been told that if not for our eyes we could have been twins. It's not true; we are cousins through my mother's side of the family. I get a deep sense of foreboding in my stomach; my peaceful day at NCIS just went out the window. I lowly curse to myself in Italian. He is looking for my desk, I subconsciously sit straighter in my chair. I feel another one of my masks slip into place. I know it is pointless to pretend that I have never met him, thou how many times I wish I could have.

In the last moments I have before he reaches me, I get a quick glimpse at the Boss and see him starring straight back at me. I now know what the sudden meeting with the director was about, I just wonder how bad it is going to get.

I slowly stand up, as he reaches my desk.

"Enrico, I really hope someone has died for you to show up here." I say with a slight edge in my voice.

"Two some ones actually." He replies. "You better sit down for this one."

I sit back down in my chair and quickly go through a list in my head of who it could be. No one immediately comes to mind.

"Uncle Carlos is the first."

"Good I'm glad, the bastard deserved to die."

"And the second is Francesco."

"No, can't be him, are you sure? I just talked to him a couple of days ago."

"Unfortunately I am. DNA tests prove it. The family needs your help, we believe that he was murdered and that military may be involved."

I swear several more Italian curse words. I knew it had to be bad, but never expected this bad.

"Damn it, why could not have it been Father, that would have made my year." I say under my breath but apparently not soft enough.

As I hear Enrico softly say "Amen".

I pick up my phone and call up to the Director's Office.

"Jen, I am going to assume you already knew about this?" I ask and answer her questions and hang up.

I stood up again and asked Boss if we could meet in his office. He agrees and I tell Enrico to wait behind at my desk and not to answer my phone.

"One bad answer and banned from the phone forever." Enrico grumbles.

I follow Gibbs into the elevator and wait for him to stop it before I start talking.

"Have you ever heard of the Rossi family?" I ask Gibbs.

"Sure, I heard that they are an old crime family that is trying to clean up their act."

"My Uncle is the head of the family; he has been trying to weed out all the bad eggs so to speak."

"So he has made some big enemies" stated Gibbs.

"I am going to need some time to take care of this for my family"

"OK, the director has given the green light if you need the team's help"

"Thanks Boss" Tony says with a slight smile.

Gibbs starts back up the elevator and both men stat back towards the bullpen. I am already starting to get a list together in my head of what I need to do and who I need to talk to. As I reach my desk I see Enrico talking on his cell phone, leaning back in my chair with his feet on my desk. I calmly call out "Enrico" with steel in my voice. It is my tone for when I am reaching my limit of tolerance of his antics. He quickly finishes his conversation and stands up.

"What are your orders?" I ask. I say in the same tone of voice.

"I was to talk to you and bring you back."

"Fine, when do we leave?"

"The plane leaves in an hour."

I turn slightly and notice that McGee has been trying to watch us without being noticeable, he of course failed. I finish turning around to face Gibbs. I tell him that we are leaving and I will contact him later when I know more. I get a nod in return. We go down to the garage and get in Enrico's car set off for the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything is owned by some else, only the plot is mine.

AN: This is my first story that I have posted, so please give me some feedback good or bad. I can take it. This story is AU. I will try to kept everyone in character, but let me know if they're not. But on with the chapter. I am hoping to update once a week or sooner if possible, but if I don't I'm sorry in advance!

AN2: All mistakes are mine.

luvsruggles

Chapter 2

"Out loud speech"

'Thinking thoughts'

McGee POV

I was playing an online computer game against Abby when I noticed Tony straighten up in his chair. I look over and notice Tony's twin stop at his desk. I see Tony's whole demeanor change, any of the joking, movies quoting man gone. In his place is a no emotion shown man. My curiosity is peaked.

I have always had a crush on Tony. I know that I will never have a chance with him. It makes me depressed just thinking about it. That I may never know what it is like to kiss him. To touch him. To hold him.

My eyebrow goes up when I hear Tony start cursing in Italian I believe. I love it when he speaks Italian. I can feel my lower half coming to attention. I tune back into his conversation to hear what Tony is saying.

"Damn it, why could not have it been Father, that would have made my year." The look alike softly says "Amen."

Now I know that I am interested. This has to be something family related. Tony never says much of anything about his home or family life unless it is about the women he dates, to my dismay. I see him talk on the phone, and then he asks Gibbs to see him in his office. After they leave I look across the bullpen at Ziva. She is studying the copy with an intense gaze. I turn to study him too. He is sitting in the desk chair with his feet on the desk talking on his cell phone looking like he owned the place. My mind supplies me with all kinds of possible strange ideas of what could be going on.

I pretend to be working when I see Gibbs and Tony return. I still listen in on the conversation Tony is having on with his double. I can't get over the changes in Tony. I see him give me a look on their way out.

'Damn I thought that I was being discrete about listening in.' I don't dwell on it to much as much lustier thoughts go through my head as I see them walk away.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony POV

I tried to get some details about what happened to Francesco from Enrico but he kept his mouth closed, unfortunately. Thinking about Francesco, brought back all the old memories from my childhood.

I am an only child. My parents are Maria and Michael DiNosso. My mother's maiden name is Rossi. They had an arranged marriage. My mother was never happy with him. My "Father" was chosen for his business contacts if you get my meaning, (the bad kind). He was not chosen for his personality. He sees me as an unfortunate consequence of the deal. He got all the money and status from marrying into the Rossi family. My mother got me. She tried her hardest. She just was not a maternal woman. But she at least tried; my "Father" can never say that. He drinks too much, and has a bad temper, and it only gets worst with the alcohol. A bad combination.

You can say I did not have a great childhood. He would come home from the office, get drunk, and beat on my mother. I hated it. When I got old enough I would provoke him, so that he would go after me instead. Not many know this outside of the family.

My mother died while I was in high school. I joined sports to stay out of the house after that, especially football. My "Father" hated anything I did, if it wasn't the "family business". When I told him that I wanted to go to Ohio State to play football, we had a huge drag out fight. In the end, he claimed never to speak to him again, unless strictly necessary.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I spaced out the whole way out to the private airfield where my uncle's private plane was waiting. Enrico had a concerned look in his eyes. He tries to show a blank face, but I can always read him.

"I am fine" I told him. I could tell he did not believe me.

"If you say so" he replies.

"Where are we going to?" I ask, getting out of the car and making my way on to the plane.

"New York City, it is where my dad is staying for a while."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road."

As the plane takes off and gets in the air, my thoughts return. The only thing good about my childhood was my mother's family. My uncle has been my rock ever since my mom passed away. He took me in and become my mentor of sorts. He also taught my all about the family business. The real family business, not what my "Father" did. I don't know what I would do without him.

Francesco was his right hand man. Whenever my uncle couldn't talk to me, he was there for me. I have a lot of good memories with him.

I zoned out again after that. Next thing I know we are landing in New York City.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything is owned by some else, only the plot is mine.

AN: This is my first story that I have posted, so please give me some feedback good or bad. I can take it. This story is AU. I will try to kept everyone in character, but let me know if they're not. It will be slash. You have been warned.

AN2: All mistakes are mine. Please review! I would like to know what everyone thinks, good or bad!

Chapter 3

"Out loud speech"

'Thinking thoughts'

"_Spoken in Italian_"

Tony's POV

We land in a small regional airport outside of New Your City. Just before we landed Enrico had to again bring me back to the present to put my seat belt on before we landed. I let my cousin get out first. As I leave the plane and start down the steps, I pull out my ever ready dark sunglasses. One of the many things I learned from Francesco, I thought with a sigh. I see Enrico look back at me with his worried look as we get in the ready limo.

"I am fine" I tell him just barely holding back the Italian that wants to roll off my tongue. Then he would know something is wrong. I speak in Italian when I get emotional whether it is sad or mad.

"Of course you are" he answers me sarcastically "It's everyday that a close personal friend that you have known for years gets murdered."

"Well sorry to disappoint you that I didn't breakdown and shut out the world like you did." Tony shot back.

"How did you-"

"I have known you since we were kids; I can read you like a book."

"Just because I let out my emotions-"

"But right now I don't have that luxury, I have to be the cold hearted bastard that my Father wanted me to be. _Because right now as we speak at our destination there is a roomful of people are gathering and plotting how to get rid of me. They are waiting for me to show a weakness…to let down my guard, so that their plan can succeed_." I tell him trying to regain my control.

"But my dad can protect you, his men-"

"Had just had one of their leaders killed, probably trying to protect me." I tell Enrico with a bitter face.

"How can you even think that? How did you even come to that conclusion?" Enrico asks with a confused look.

"I have a gut feeling" I say simply. I get out of the car before he can answer me. I look up at the beautiful old building that has a slight gothic look. A stray thought of Abby would love this building floats through my mind before I push it to the back of my mind. I take a couple deep breaths and pull myself together. I become the cold hearted monster that does not feel. I hate doing it but I will do what I need to do to survive if only so that I can prove to my Father that he is and was always wrong about me.

I see an older man coming down the steps. He has salt and pepper black hair with the same blue eyes as Enrico. He is still in good shape. He is of a slighter build than I but about the same height. He has a few inches on me. My uncle Federico Rossi is always my rock. I know I will need him more than ever.

"_Uncle_" I say as he reaches me. I give him a small nod and a handshake. I see the relief momentarily in his eyes.

"_Come inside, we have much to talk about_." Federico replies in his deep baritone voice.

The three of us walk deep into the building. It is one of the many estates that the Rossi family owns. This particular one was a favorite of my grandfather. I may never like the man and what he did to his family but he has great taste in real estate. I nod to the guards I know on the way past. We enter the study that used to be Grandfather Romeo's.

"Close the door behind you, Enrico" states Federico. "What do you know so far Antonio?"

"Just that Uncle Carlos and Francesco were dead and that Francesco was murdered and that the military was somehow involved" I answered.

"I have been in Italy the past month. Francesco was watching things here for me. As you know I have been trying to clean up the family name, here and in Italy. We have quite a few family members that are furious at me for it. I have been stopping all the illegal activities that the family has been involved with. From the drugs to the guns and of course all of the gambling and betting. Because of this, both you and Enrico have been threatened. When it was just myself being threatened, I didn't want to worry you so ordered that no one told you. When the two of you were added to the list, I became more worried and had a team follow both of you. That was a week ago. Two day ago, I got a voicemail message from Francesco that said he was looking into some missing weapons that we had found out were missing the previous day. Carlos was in charge of keeping track of the weapons. Francesco said that Carlos had been slowly emptying the cargo from the room and selling them either on the black market or to family members that want me out of power. Carlos was found dead yesterday morning. He was killed by a shot to the head in middle of the forehead. Late last night Francesco was found in his living room two shots in the chest."

I gave myself a few minutes to take in what my uncle was saying before I started asking questions.

"I have looked into the situation myself, and what I have found out is not good." Federico states. "Carlos and another family member yet to be found out, have been buying weapons from the military. As of yet I do not know what they are planning to do with them. I do know that they have been talking to soldiers about getting man power support."

'Damn it why couldn't have my life been a romantic comedy' thinks Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything is owned by some else, only the plot is mine.

AN: This story is AU. I will try to kept everyone in character, but let me know if they're not. It will be slash. You have been warned. All mistakes are mine. Please review! I would like to know what everyone thinks, good or bad!

Chapter 4

"Out loud speech"

'Thinking thoughts'

"_Spoken in Italian_"

McGee POV

'Tony has been gone three days and all we have gotten is one measly phone call, so that we at least know that he is alive. I hope he is doing ok. I miss him. I miss his name calling and endless movie quoting. Ziva is starting to scare me more and more. I can see the curiosity and worry is getting to her too. Gibbs has been strangely calm. I think that is what worries me the most. He is trying not to show that he is worried it. Not everyone would notice it. It is only that his actions are all slightly off.'

I jump suddenly into the air off my chair. My phone just vibrated. I had not realized that I was so unaware of my surrounding. I can hear Gibbs ranting in my head about it. Luckily I am the only one in the bullpen. Gibbs is on a coffee run and Ziva is visiting Abbey. I got a text message from Tony.

"Don't worry about me Probe, I'm fine. "

I sucked in a breath at the message. 'That is so weird it's like he knew I was thinking about him. It makes me wonder what else he might know about me. That is a scaring and comforting thought at the same time. '

Tony POV

I have been in meetings the past two days straight trying to get caught up on what is going on with Francesco death and the "Family" in general. 'I think that what happened with Francesco's Death is this. Uncle Carlos and some other yet unknown family member are going to try and set a takeover of the family business and get rid of the competition. That would include Frederico, Enrico and myself. It would seem that they are getting guns and maybe man power from the marines. I believe that Uncle Carlos out lived is usefulness and was killed. I also believe that Francesco was on to them and was taken out. '

I have been thinking about the team, on and off throughout the past few days. I don't know what I am going to tell them, if I'm going to tell them. My thoughts turn to McGee. 'I have been thinking a lot about him the past few weeks. I know that he has a crush on me. If I am honest with myself, I try to be, I have one on him as well. I know for a fact that nothing can come of it. From the fact that we are coworkers, to my family associations, it could never work out. I don't want to put him through any unnecessary heartache over me. I know that he must be worried about me from what he overheard in the bullpen that horrible morning. I decide to go ahead and send him a text message just to take the edge off his worry. I did not expect to hear anything back from him. I am just so glad that I have a few moments alone to myself for awhile. I would never hear the end of it from Federico and Enrico if they found out about this. They know that I swing both ways, so it doesn't bother them, it helps that Enrico is the same way.

My eyebrows rise at his return message. "How are you really doing?"

I am shocked that he can see through my masks. I am glad though that some of his training is finally paying off. I decided to play dumb. "What do you mean?" I typed back.

"You cannot be just fine, if anything close to what I think happened." He answers.

'Should I ask what he really thought had happened? Well then I just might have to tell him the truth. I am not ready just yet to have the team know, especially McGee. But I have to give him something.' "I have to be. I got to go. Talk to you later." I send back. I put away my phone just as the door is opening. It is Enrico. I stopped the conversation just in time.

"We are going to have a small family meeting, in the den in fifteen minutes." He states.

"Is it good news or bad news?" I ask warily.

"It is not something you are going to like." He replies.

"Ok, I'll be there in a couple of minutes"

I watch him leave the room and softly close the door. 'I do not have a good feeling about this. But I will deal with it when it comes. I get and go into the closest bathroom and splash some water on my face. I stand there studying it for a little while. It is not the usually beat Tony DiNosso starring back, but Antonio Rossi the son of a crime boss. It was Grandfather that made sure I was involved in the family business, including making sure everybody knew who I was related to.' I took a deep breath and let it out slowly and left the bathroom.

By the time I got to the den, my stomach was in knots. Enrico and Federico were already there along with Federico's wife Carlina.

"Is this everyone?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Yes, please sit down Antonio ." Replied Federico. " Because of the situation and not knowing who is behind this damn takeover, both you and Enrico will have guards around you twenty four hours a day. This is not up for discussion. You will either have the guards or you will not leave this building."

"_What! You can't do that! I am a federal agent. You cannot keep me here against my will. I am not going to have guards following me everywhere I go_." I slipped into Italian with even noticing it. "_What exactly do you want to tell the director? Gibbs? My teammates? I'm sorry my uncle thinks I can't protect myself surrounded by federal agents all day, so he is giving me body guards!_"

"Antonio" Carlina says softly but with a slight edge. "I know that this is not something that you want. I know you try very hard to keep your professional life from your personal life. But you know they were bound to collide some time. At least this way, we have some control about how the situation will be handed. We might not have that option at a later date. Beside Federico and I just want you both to be safe."

I sit down and let what she said wash over me. She is right of course. I guess I will just have to deal with it. Federico is just as stubborn as a mule when his mind is made up. I guess I will have to tell the team sooner rather than later.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything is owned by some else, only the plot is mine.

AN: This is story is AU. There will be slash in future chapters. You have been warned.

Chapter 5

"Out loud speech"

'Thinking thoughts'

"_Spoken in Italian_"

Tony POV

'There are times I really hate my life. This happens to be one of them. It is my first day back on the job. I have only been around these dunces for a few hours and I am already want to torture them slowly and then kill them. I am entertaining the idea of letting Ziva have a crack at them also. They have been playing practical jokes on me ever since I met them yesterday. I know that I can hold my mask almost always in almost any situation. Even through that my anger is starting to show. Everyone is staying out of my path today. I thankfully was able to escape into the director's office for a little bit to explain the situation to her. Jenny knows my whole history. She has become a close friend when I have needed someone to just let me rant when I need to and not judge me for it. She is the first boss that I have given full disclosure to. In the past, I have only given the bare minimum. I did not want them knowing anything about my family life, but Frederico said that some knowledge had to be given in case something happened on the job. I have been lucky so far but it seems that all good things must come to an end. '

'I have decided to let the team in somewhat just so that they know and do not need to become suspicious about the guards.' As I finish going down the steps from the director's office, I feel someone push on my left knee so that I fall down the last step. My quick reflexes luckily save me from a broken nose. I get back up and turn around to face my two "body guards".

"Gentlemen, just what was that for?" I said in a soft deadly voice. There smirks fade slightly hearing my tone of voice.

"Sorry man, my foot slipped on the step. It was an accident." Rocco said. He is a couple inches shorter than me. Many inches wider that me, same darker coloring.

"Yeah, it was just an accident" Repeated Paolo. He looks like a clone of Rocco, only is a few inches taller than me.

'I know that my eyes flash with fire at that answer. Stuff has accidently been happening all morning to me. '

"Fine, do not let it happen again. This is your last warning." I say in the same deadly voice. 'I know that Rocco and Paolo do not respect me. They are too young to know about me and my skills known in the family. They are low bums on the ladder, and I can't believe that Federico would let these bums guard me. I need to call Enrico and see what is going on.' I finally get to the bullpen and I walk straight up to Gibbs' desk.

"There are some things that you and the team need to know about." I tell him. "I would rather this stay in the team, if possible."

"Ok" "Team lets meet in my office."

Gibbs gets up and heads to the elevator. I see McGee and Ziva exchange looks with each other before following Gibbs. I slowly follow them. Just before we reach within ear shot of the elevator, I stop and turn to face Rocco and Paolo.

"I am going to get on that elevator. You guys are going to stay out here and wait for me. Do I make myself clear?" I say in my no nonsense tone.

"Crystal" They reply in unison.

I get in to the elevator and causally as possible lean against the back wall and wait for the elevator to start. I feel it start and I see Gibbs stop it and turn to face me.

"Tony what is it that you need to tell us. Does it have to do with Dumb and Dumber out there?" Gibbs asks in his gruff tone.

"Unfortunately it does. Ziva, McGee have you ever heard of the Rossi Italian crime family?"

"I know about them." Ziva replies slowly.

I look over at McGee and see a blank look on his face.

"McGee, I will tell you about them. The Rossi crime family runs just about any kind of illegal activity. Guns, gambling, drugs, you name it, they have a hand in it. They operate here on the east coast and in Italy."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with you? Did you cross them? Get on their bad side?" McGee answers.

"No McGee, my mother's maiden name is Rossi." I pause to see their reactions. Gibbs is of course unfazed because he did know about it. Ziva is intrigued, and I can tell she wants to know more. McGee just looked confused. I decide to help him out with an explanation.

"My mother's father used to be head of the family. Her brother, my uncle now runs it." I state. McGee slowly nods his head in understanding. "Luckily, my uncle Federico has been slowly cleaning up and getting rid of all the illegal activities the "Family" participates in." "However, not everyone agrees with my uncle's choices. There have been some serious death threats against him, my cousin Enrico, and myself. Enrico is the one that showed up in the office the other day. Because of the threats, both Enrico and I have been assigned 24/7 bodyguards. There is nothing I can do about it. The director has talked to my uncle and has agreed to tolerate them around as long as they do not interfere with any investigations. I hope you guys will just ignore them like I hope that I will be able to do."

"Ok, meeting over, let's get back to work." Gibbs states. He starts the elevator back up and we return to the floor of the bullpen.

I was following Gibbs and Ziva out of the elevator when I trip on someone's foot. I thought I was going to hit the ground when I stopped falling. McGee had caught my arm. I return myself vertical and smile my thanks at McGee. Then I spin around and face the two idiots. They are having trouble controlling their smirks. I finally lose my temper at them.

"I will meet you both downstairs in the gym in fifteen minutes. _I hope you both have paid up your medical insurance. You are dismissed_." I tell them with barely restrained rage. Rocco and Paolo are both deathly pale when they walk away. I swiftly walk to my desk, ignoring McGee on my way. I do not want him to receive my rage by accident. I pick up my phones from my desk quickly dialing Enrico's cell phone. I hear him answer.

"_You better be at NCIS headquarters in the gym in twenty minutes to make sure my guards are still alive._" I state with the same barely in check rage in my voice. I hang up after that statement. 'I have no doubt that Enrico will know it was me. Whether or not he will be here, time will tell. ' I turn around and face the bullpen to see all three of my teammates looking strangely at me.

"If you would like to see my guards get there asses beat. Meet me in the gym in ten minutes." I spin around and head for the locker room.

When I step out of the locker room, I see dumb and dumber and along with Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and not surprisingly Abby.

"You guys are in for a treat today. I just so happen to have my swords with me today." I say with lots of glee in my voice. "Rocco, you are my first victim." I throw one of the swords over to him. He barely catches it. I do a couple of stretches and a few combinations of movements with my sword to warm my muscles up.

I let a hungry grin come over my face and state "Let the games begin."

AN2: Please Review! I have some idea of where I want this to go but if you have any suggestions I will consider them and of course give you credit for the idea. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will get put up. Hint hint. luvsruggles


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything is owned by some else, only the plot is mine.

AN: This is story is AU. There will be slash in future chapters. You have been warned. This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks a bunch! Luvsruggles

Chapter 6

"Out loud speech"

'Thinking thoughts'

"_Spoken in Italian_"

McGee POV

I noticed when Tony first got in today that something was not right in Tony's world. He seemed to be angry and was having trouble hiding it. I have studied Tony and have seen that it takes a lot to get Tony to show emotions that he does not want you to see. It is also very odd that it seems that he has two men following him where ever he goes. Tony was coming down the stairs from visiting the director, when he tripped. Tony has very good balance. He is usually not clumsy at all. That is usually my territory. He picks himself off the floor and spins around to face the two men. I can't tell what he is saying to them but I can tell that from the way their faces are paling it is something not good. I exchange a quick glance with Ziva and can see that she is watching them too. Tony breaks away and talks to Gibbs. Then Gibbs tells everyone to go to the elevator.

Tony walks into the elevator to the back and gives off a does not have a care in the world air. When Gibbs stops the elevator and makes that statement to Tony, I hope that I am finally going to get some answers. When he asks about the Rossi crime family, I have no clue who he is talking about. After his first explanation, I am still confused about what that has to do with Tony and say so. When he finished explaining, I was dumbfounded. I had no idea that something like this was even a possibility. But at least it gives the visitor an identity and why he looks so much like Tony. I regain my senses fast enough to catch Tony's arm before he face plants on the floor. He turns around and gives me a small true smile. It makes my knees shake. But before I can ask him if he is alright, he faces his two guards.

Tony tells them to meet him in the gym and then says something in Italian. Whatever it was it can't be good, they walk away deathly pale. Tony sets off at a quick pace into the bullpen. The guards must have set him off. This can't be good. He reaches his desk and makes a quick phone call says something in Italian and hangs up. I just have reached my desk when he spins around and says

"If you would like to see my guards get there asses beat. Meet me in the gym in ten minutes."

After he storms off, and the three of us exchange looks. We all start after him at a slower pace. On our way there, I call Abby and tell her what is going to happen. I know that if I don't I will never hear the end of it. The four of us are waiting off to the side, when I see Tony come out of the locker room. In the next second my mouth is as dry as a desert. Tony has on a black tank top with thin cloth pants, which leave nothing to the imagination and only in his socks. I pull my eyes up with a hell of an effort and see a wild gleam in his eye. Tony stops and pulls two swords from behind his back. He calls Rocco over, and tosses a sword at him. Tony does a few stretches and sword movements. I go into my own little world at that moment, and hope that I am not drooling. I can feel my body heating up; blood rushing to my face and another certain area is getting excited. I shift from one to the other, trying to get more comfortable. Tony lets a hungry grin come over his face and says

"Let the games begin"

He rushes the guard and swings at him. The guard barely gets his sword up in time to block him. Tony then does a series of attacks. Rocco block some of them but most of them get through. He only gets a couple of attempts at tony but they are easily blocked. 'I am just amazed at how well Tony moves, he is so graceful and but still has a certain edge to him.' By seven minutes later, Rocco had a black eye, several bruises and many deep cuts all over him. Tony did not have a scratch. He had put his sword down and stepped closer to where Rocco was laying on the floor.

"If you EVER pull anything like the stunts you have pulled, I will not hold back like today. Do I make myself clear?" Tony says in a deadly voice that sends chills down my spine.

"Yes Sir" Rocco responds weakly.

"Paolo, you are up next" Tony states will the same gleeful tone as earlier.

Paolo looks like he could faint at anytime, but starts forward and picks up the sword from Rocco. Paolo was only slightly better at the sword than Rocco. He lasted about ten minutes before he collapsed on the floor next to Rocco with more wounds. Tony repeated the same thing to Paolo and got the same answer. The four of us break out into applause after that. I hope no one noticed that I clapped louder that the rest. Abby was just about half way over to Tony to give him a hug, when I noticed Enrico coming over with his I assumed his body guards. They were all laughing and clapping. Then Enrico says

"Tony I am admire your restraint, I would have broken some bones as well" with a laugh.

"You know I always get in trouble with your dad when I break bones." Tony replies with a grin. "These bozos are not worth the punishment I would receive."

"You are right as always. Now are you ready for some real competition as long as you have your swords out?"Enrico asks with a huge grin.

"I don't even have to finish warming up to beat you." Tony responds with the same huge grin.

"We will see about that, give me five minutes." Enrico returns. He walks backs to his guards and takes off his dress shirt, to reveal a white beater. He then takes off his shoes and pick up the sword from Paolo and does some warm exercises similar to Tony's. Enrico stops a short distance from Tony and bows to him.

"May the best man win" says Enrico. Then they both fly at each other. For the next twenty minutes, they fought and defended against each other. Then Tony sweeps Enrico's feet out from under him and points his sword at his throat.

"And the best wins again." Tony says breathing heavily. He then steps back and give Enrico a hand back up. "We need to do this more often"

"Yes, this is the most fun I have had in weeks" replies Enrico taking deep breaths. "Now are you going to tell me what started this?"

"Not here."

"Fine, come over to my place for dinner tonight. We have other things to discuss as well. I will leave you my guards Ben and Jake, and have others sent over for me and to take your two clowns away. Can I use your locker room before I go?

"_Sure, if you can't get into my locker I will be sorely disappointed in you but stay away from my pictures_."

Then I see Tony look straight over at me with great heat, but it was so quick that I am sure that it was just my imagination. I wonder what his reply was to Enrico. He walks over to the group and asks with his regular cockiness,

"So what do guys think? Am I good or am I good?" Tony says.

"Tony, that was amazing, how did you learn to do that?" squeals Abby.

"Thanks Abbs, years of training and practice." He replies. "I am just going change back into my other clothes and will meet you back upstairs. Tony turns and walks away. I slowly follow slightly behind the others, so that I get a clear view to see Tony's ass as he walks away. This day has will give me wonderful fantasies for the future. I turn and continue to follow the others, but not before I see that Enrico caught me starring at Tony's ass. I can feel m face turning beet red. He flashes me a huge grin then pretends to zip his lips closed and throw away the key. I give a small smile to Enrico then hurry to catch the others at the elevator.

AN2: Please Review! I have some idea of where I want this to go but if you have any suggestions I will consider them and of course give you credit for the idea if I use it. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will get put up. Hint hint. luvsruggles


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything is owned by some else, only the plot is mine.

AN: This is story is AU. There will be slash in future chapters. You have been warned. This chapter is dedicated to nowle for the great idea, I will be using. Thanks a bunch! Luvsruggles

Chapter 6

"Out loud speech"

'Thinking thoughts'

"_Spoken in Italian_"

Tony POV

It took me an extra half hour over the usual hour it takes to get here from my apartment. This is one of those times I wish I had one of those car that could fly like the Jetsons. I still cannot believe that Enrico bought a house this huge for only himself, when he is not even here to enjoy it most of the time. I can't knock he's taste though, it is a beautiful house. Just as I get to the front door and am about to knock, the door is swung open by Enrico.

"Why isn't an old gentleman named Alfred answering the door?" I ask teasing him.

"You know I'm not here enough to keep a staff." Enrico answers. "Get your ass inside and get yourself a drink."

I walk inside the door and hang my jacket on the rack. Then follow Enrico to his study. I am always amazed at how similar our tastes are in decorating. It looks just like mine but with different colors. My apartment has three bedrooms. I turned one into my study. It is where I conduct all my Family business. I keep the door looked anytime that I am not in the room. I pour myself a scotch and sit in one of the comfy chairs facing the desk.

"I have some good news and bad news for you. Which would you like to hear first" Enrico asks.

"Let's hear the good news first."

"Ok, we will be able to spend more time together and I will be able to hire that butler you wanted. I will be based permanently here for the foreseeable future. I am going to be taking over the reins of the U.S. side of the family business. Dad will be mainly based back in Italy, but still with some control over what happens here. Now for the bad news, because of my staying here, it will limit some your activities here. You will have to severely limit any undercover operations, eliminate any Italian ties that you have on the job, and of course have bodyguards at least in close range of you at all times."

"Don't get me wrong, I am happy that you are getting what you want with more responsibilities, and I look forward to spending more time with you, _but why does that put restrictions on what I can and cannot do?" _

"_You know it is for you own safety. You know the endless bad situations that getting found out could cause. You also know what would happen, if the wrong people found out about your connection to the Rossi family. You also know the bodyguards will be necessary with me living here full time and enemies that will bring here. It is all in your best interest." _

"I know all that but that doesn't make it any easier to deal with." I state.

"Now that is out of the way, will you please tell me about what set you off today to make you duel Rocco and Paolo?

"It's the same old crap that I have been getting for years. Talking behind my back, making snide remarks, saying I was worthless, I only had the authority I had because of who I was related to, couldn't fight my way out of a paper bag. The same old same old but even that I could ignore. Then they started pulling tricks on me. Tying my shoelaces together, letting the door close right before I went through it. But the worse of fall was the tripping me at work, causing me to fall down the stairs, tripping out of the elevator. They did not have or show any respect for me at all. So I taught them a lesson they would never forget and a message to all the other dumdums, I am not to me messed with."

"Then they deserve what they got and more. I will let you keep Ben and Jake as bodyguards, if that is alright with you? Enrico asks?

"That's fine with me. At least they know to respect me." I grumble out.

"Now, I have one more question for you. Is there something you would like to fill me in on concerning a certain federal agent by the name of McGee?"

"No, not really." I answer, while finishing the last of my drink in one last big gulp.

"Well then, I just might have to send certain pictures, to a certain federal agent, if there is no problem."

"That is blackmail. Why would you stoop so low?"

"Because. I want to see you happy. It has been two years since Michael and two years since you have been in a serious relationship. And those girls you "see" are not serious relationships." Stated Enrico with passion.

"I don't want to get my heart broken like that again. Then we have the problem of working together. What if we were to break up? Also we have the whole Family issue. At least now he knows some part of what is going on with that. But I don't want to bring him into that."

"How much do you like him? If you truly care for him then isn't he worth it to put yourself out on the line again?"

"I do truly care for him. He is the first since Michael that I have. How do I know that he returns my feelings? I know that he has a slight crush on me but that doesn't mean he wants a serious relationship with me."

"Let's just say that I have inside info. I will give you one week to at least ask him out. If you have not made a move by then I will send the pictures out. "

"…Ok but if this all blows up in my face, then I am coming for you. Now can we eat dinner? I'm starved." Says Tony.

"Sure" Enrico chuckles.

AN2: Please Review! I have some idea of where I want this to go but if you have any suggestions I will consider them and of course give you credit for the idea if I use it. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will get put up. Hint hint. luvsruggles


End file.
